bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikumi Unagiya
| image = | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender =Female | height = | weight = | affiliation = Unagiya Shop | occupation = Owner of the Unagiya Shop | team = | previous team = | base of operations =Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives = Kaoru Unagiya (Son) | education = | manga debut = Volume 49, Chapter 426 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is the owner and manager of the Unagiya Shop in Karakura Town, a business that performs a variety of odd jobs for its customers.Bleach manga; Chapter 425, page 14 She hires Ichigo Kurosaki sometime after the loss of his Shinigami powers. Appearance Ikumi has dark hair, which she wears in a ponytail. As the owner of the Unagiya Shop, she wears a long-sleeved shirt with "Unagi" written on it, as well as a cap with goggles. Personality Ikumi runs the Unagiya Shop, and because she is short-handed, she relies on Ichigo Kurosaki for help. Ikumi is both violent and aggressive, as she effortlessly beats up a group of thugs that Ichigo and Uryū have been fighting, just to bring Ichigo to work, doing so by kidnapping him shortly after.Bleach manga; Chapter 426, pages 9-12 She also has pride in her shop, refusing to change its name, despite Ichigo's recommendation to do so, as well as the mistakes some customers make.Bleach manga; Chapter 426, page 14 Despite her aggressive personality, she treats her son Kaoru nicely, even when he is rude to others.Bleach manga; Chapter 426, pages 16-17 Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc When Ichigo calls Ikumi while at school, she yells at him, saying that he only worked for one day the previous week, and is annoyed by the fact that he wants to take another week off. She angrily threatens to fire him that day if he does not show up, but quickly changes her tone when he nonchalantly states that somebody like him has no choice but to get fired.Bleach manga; Chapter 425, page 14 She attempts to change his mind, but Ichigo hangs up on her before she can continue to talk.Bleach manga; Chapter 425, page 15 Later on, as Ichigo and Uryū Ishida fight off a large group of delinquents, Ikumi arrives and kicks one of the delinquents, Yoko-chin, in the back of the head. She remarks that Ichigo looks like he is having fun, and that she isn't going to put up with how he skips work for no reason anymore. She quickly proceeds to grab him by the face, tie him up, and throw him into her van.Bleach manga; Chapter 426, page 11 She drives him to the Unagiya Shop, where she throws him onto a couch. Ichigo asks her to remove the tape, which she agrees to do so, on the condition that he doesn't try to run away. When the phone starts to ring, Ikumi picks it up, thinking that it is a customer. However, she is disdained when the person on the phone asks for two orders of special quality eel, confusing it for an eel shop because of its name. She chastises the caller for their mistake and hangs up; Ichigo suggests that she just change the store's name, but Ikumi refuses, saying that she inherited the name from her ancestors.Bleach manga; Chapter 426, pages 13-14 She proceeds to read off an assortment of odd jobs for Ichigo to perform. When he asks why she doesn't just do them all herself, she retorts that she is busy, and that it is the reason she hired him in the first place. Suddenly, her son, Kaoru, calls out for her from the other room. Hearing his voice, she quickly takes off her hat and gloves, and pulls on an apron. When Kaoru enters the room, she asks him if anything is wrong, and calmly chastises him for walking into the room barefoot. As she ushers him out of the room, he tells Ichigo to not try to get close to his mother. Ikumi apologizes to Ichigo, saying that Kaoru still hasn't warmed up to him. When Ichigo remarks that he has no interest in an old lady anyway, she smacks him on the head with a book and starts to pull off the tape she tied him up with.Bleach manga; Chapter 426, pages 16-17 However, she is surprised when a customer shows up, whom she greets. Annoyed when Ichigo tells the man that it is an eel shop, she corrects him. References Navigation Insert non-formatted text here